Only the strongest will survive
by farah45kagome6
Summary: Kagome’s family was killed and she was almost killed too. Who saved her? And who will save her after nine years? InuXKag everything take place in feudal era
1. The Begining

**Alright, I think i will start with apologize :). Iam really really sorry for my bad English, but it's not my native language. Iam from Czech Republic so it's little difficult for me. so again Iam really really sorry for it and Iam sorry for parts you won't understand. And I know it's really short, but how I said it's really difficult for me to write and translate it in the same time :) But Hope you Enjoy it.**

Only the strongest will survive

Chapter 1: The Begining

Ten years old girl ran through forest, because of demons that went after her. There were something about twenty demons, that wanted to kill her. But then she trumble over a stone and fall on the graund. She turned around and saw the demons were closer and closer, but she coudn't stant and run from them, because when she fell she hurt her leg. So she coudn't move with it. When demons was almou beside her, she gave her hands before her face to cover it. And then she screamed.

" Go away from me!! "

Blue light surrounded her, then it exploded and the light covered half of the forest. It destroyed every demons. When she pull her hands down, looked around and saw nothing, she sighned and shook her head in doesn't knowing what just happend. After several minutes another demons appeared. The girl didn't have enaugh energy to fight or run. So she was just sitting there and expecting her death. But when the demons were almost at her side, someone turned up beside her. It was man, with long black hair, tied into a ponytail. He killed every demons, but when he turned around to the girl, she was trying to get away. She could felt his aura. He was a demon too. Then he kneeled beside her and told her "You don't need to worry, my dear."

"But you are a demon! And every demons are trying to kill me!"

"But not every demons are evil, like me. I don't wanna kill you. Like i said, you don't need to worry"

The girl's worry faded away, but she was still a little scared. Like a demon, he could feel it, her angry, her worry and even her fear. He smiled a little at her. "Don't worry, I will protect you from that evil demons." He said with a grin. When she looked at his face, she studied it for a while, but then she took note at his dark red eyes. For her surprice, she wasn't scared of them. When she looked at them she felt a strange peace from them. Then she was starting to calm down.

"Thanks for saveng my life." She said innocently.

"You'r welcome, sweetheart." They both smiling at each other.

"By the way, my name is Naraku and what's yours sweetheart?"

"Kagome...... " She replied sweetly.

"Alright Kagome and where's your parents?"

"My.... parents was..... was killed by demons." Then she started to cry.

Naraku hugged her and told her that everything will be alright.

"You have to be strong Kagome. I know what does it mean to loose someone important to you, but the only one thing you can do for them is, keep living." He smilled a little at her. Then she stopped crying and just nod.

"If you want, you can stay with me. I too don't have anyone. Iam alone too."

"Really? I can?" Kagome asked him with a big smile on her face. He just nod. Kagome wraped her hands around his neck and said. "THANKS!!"

"Alright then Kagome, allow me to take care of you and protect you."

9 years later......

Now 19 years old Kagome lived with Naraku, who taught her how to fight after demons. And as time went Kagome taught by herself how to use her own powers as miko. She already knew why she was able to defeat every demons that day before nine years. After all she was born to the greatest miko's family. Every womens in her lineage were mikos. But she was a little diferent, maybe even stronger then them. She had power to feel the Shikon no Tama. Nobody else could feel it, just her. She was a little afraid of it.... of Shikon no Tama. It was the most powerful jewel in the whole world. It filled any kind of wish you wanted. And of course Naraku wanted it. He said her, he wanted it to destroy evil on this world and bring peace for everyone. She wasn't quite sure, but she helped him. Maybe because of she was grateful that he saved her and protected her all these years. When she was sure of where the Shikon no Tama was, Naraku sent her to bring it for him.

"Alone? I have to bring it alone? What if there will be to many demons and monsters! I don't think I can do this." Kagome said with a surprice, angry and fear in her voice.

"Don't worry I know you can do it, remember that time nine years ago, when we first met? Before I turned up, you killed all that demons by yourself. You're strong enaugh. But if you don't wanna be alone, then take him with you." He replied her.

"I don't think he is fully healed, Naraku-sama."

"Oh, come on. It's already half year that his wounds treat up. And he can do it, he was after all son of demons slayers." He said and Kagome then just nod and said. "As you wish, Naraku-sama."

Then she went on her road to find and bring Shikon no Tama, with her company......the demons slayer.

**Yeah, Yeah I think everyone know who is "HE" :).**


	2. Demon Slayer

**Hi everyone it's me again. I think I could start apologized again. Iam sorry for parts that you will not understand. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Only the strongest will survive

Chapter 2: Demons Slayer

When they was probably in half their way, they was stopped by villager. He was asking them for help.

"Are you.... a miko?" He ask her breathless.

"Yes sir. Are you alright?" Kagome replied with one hand on his shoulder.

"I.... I need your help. Please come with me to our village. One of ours warriors was attacked by a demon and since then he was in the coma. He looks like death, but his heart is still beating. We think he could be possessed by that demon. Please we need your purification powers."

"Alright then, just lead me. And i will see what I can do." Kagome said with a smile.

When they arived to the village, she really could felt demon aura..... a strong demon aura.

"You were right, this man is really possessed by a demon. I think I can purify him and save him, but first I need a little rest. This will take a lot of my energy, so please give me an hour to rest." Like Kagome said they did it.

When she was resting, she thaught that she could pray for peace for this village. She kneeled before praying arbour and put her hands together, closed her eyes and start praying. After several minutes, she heard steps and then voice.

"I knew you would be here Kagome-onee-chan."

She then opened her eyes and looked at boy and smiled. "Yeah, you really know me."

Then they both sat against the tree and looked at sky.

"Kagome-onee-chan?" He asked with low voice.

"What is it, Kohaku-kun?"

"Do you think, that I will remember my past someday?"

"Of course you will. You just have to waite, when the right time will come, your memories will come back."

"But Iam a little scared of it, because of that wounds I had when Naraku-sama found me. I know something really bad happend that time."

When he finished it, Kagome looked at him with woried face and then she saw his sad eyes. She hugged him and said. "Everything will be alright, Kohaku-kun."

She remembred that day when Naraku brought Kohaku werry clearly. He was in insensibility and really bad wounded. He was at the edge of live and death. It took several month to fully heal his wounds. Kagome was with him every day and nurses his wounds. When he first opened his eyes the first person he saw was Kagome. That's why he first thought she was his sister. But then she told him everything she knew from Naraku. Like his family was killed by demons and he was the only one who survived. He had same fate as Kagome had.

"Kohaku-kun, you know...... you're for me like my younger brother. That's why it doesn´t hurt that much anymore. You are like my younger brother that I lost nine years ago. He was killed by demons. And that's why I will protect you and won't allow anyone to hurt you." Then Kagome smiled at him. And he faintly smiled back.

After several minutes Kagome stood and headed back to possessed man.

ʹAlrightʹ She thought.

"Everyone stand back. Because when the demon will be thrust from body, it will be trying to attack someone. So you will be save when you're far from it."

When everyone were far enaugh, Kagome kneeled before the body and put her hands upon the body. Close her eyes and started purify. Blue light came from her hands, but then they started shaking. That was the moment when demon was thrust from him. When demon was fully out from body, she opened and as fast as she could she took bow and arrow and fired her purifying arrow. It teared up the demon. And then the warrior opened his eyes. He was a little confused.

"You are alright now." Kagome said with low voice.

Then she stood up and went to Kohaku. Everyone thanked her. The only thing she could do was smile. Because she didn't have energy for anything else. Kohaku supported her and then they left from village.

They continued on they way after Shikon no Tama.

* * *

**I know it's again short chapter, but i can't help myself :)**


	3. Shikon no Tama

**Must I apologize again? :)**

* * *

Only the strongest will survive

Chapter 3: Shikon no Tama

After few days they arrived to the village where Shikon no Tama had to be. It looks like a normal village. There wasn't any signs of demons or anything else who would wanted the jewel. Then she arrived at the place where the jewel was supposed to be. But there was nothing just a tombstone and on it was dig. "Our beloved Kikyo. Guardian of Shikon no Tama. Rest in peace."

She prayed for her peace and then she catch sight on small pink light that was under tombstone.

'So there is the famous Shikon no Tama.'

But then she heard steps. She quickly turnd around and saw a few villagers with weapons. Then the oldest woman from them started to speak. "Who are you? What do you want? And why are you beside my granddaughter's grave?"

"For the first, my name is Kagome. Iam a miko. And to answer your last question, Iam here to find the Shikon no Tama. And now I will ask you. Why is the jewel under her tombstone?"

The old lady was surprised. Nobody knew where the jewel was. Even demons. Just her. And she thought nobody else, just her granddaughter could saw it.

"Girl how do you know that?"

"Like I said before, Iam a miko." Kagome replied.

"Kaede-sama we can't guard it when Inuyasha is not here." One of the villagers talk to old lady.

"I think he is right Kaede-sama, whatever he is you won't guard it from me. So Iam really sorry what I will do now, but I need the jewel." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

Then she pierced with one hand underground and draw out the jewel. Then she saw how the villagers were trying to fire at her with arrows, but she as fast as she could took Kohaku by arm and then started to run away. But then the sky started to dye by a dark purple aura.... demons aura.

Big crow demon flew after her and hit her to hand where she held jewel. Blood sprited out and Shikon no Tama fall on the ground. Before she could reach it the crow ate it. Then she become bigger. Kagome hurry fired at her but arrow missed aim. Then the crow reached for Kohaku and flew away with him.

"KOHAKU-KUN!!" Kagome screamed.

She had to to something and really fast. She fired at the crow with her purifying arrow. This time it looked like she hit her. But something was wrong. There was strident pink light. And then she saw the jewel. It was cracked and then it blew up. Many shards flew to every cardinal points. Crow died and Kohaku fell on the ground. Kagome quickly ran after him.

"Are you alright, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku slowly stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Iam alright, Kagome-onee-chan. But you're bleeding!" he pointed at her hand.

"Oh, that's nothing, but you..... do you have any wounds?"

Kohaku slowly shook his head. Kagome then smiled and hugged him. "Iam so happy that you're alright, Kohaku-kun."

After several minutes they broke the hugg and Kohaku gave Kagome shard of he Shikon no Tama.

"It looks like this is everything what left from that jewel." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, but the most important thing is, you are alright."

Sky returned to normal and they returned to village.

"Iam really, really sorry what happend. For the demon and yous granddaughter's grave." Kagome apologized to Kaede.

"It's alright my dear, after all you saved us." Kaede replied with a smile.

Kagome was really confused. She didn't know what she could expected. So she just faintly smiled at her.

"Come with me and I will treat your wounded hand." She grabbed her by arm and lead her to her home. Kagome had no choice so she let her. First she wash her wound and then bandaged it. While she treated her wounds, Kaede told her everything about Kikyo and her death.

"Many demons wanted Shikon no Tama, but she could protected it. She was really powerful miko. That's why she was chosen to be guardian of that jewel. She killed every demons who wanted impose Shokon no Tama. Till she fell in love with half-demon. Of course he wanted to stole the jewel too and become a fullblood demon, but when he met Kikyo, he just changed his mind or Kikyo didn't give him any choice. She told him that he could turn to fullblood human and then they can be together.... forever. But that day when Inuyasha had to turn to human, some kind of demon killed her. When Inuyasha arrived, it was too late for her. Kikyo was already dead. Even now we exactly don't know who was that demon that killed her. But Inuyasha searche for him everyday."

"Iam really sorry about her. But why was Shikon no Tama in her grave?" Kagome asked.

"Because she had to guard it. Even after her death, she could protected it. But now it is on something about fyfty peaces. Kagome you have to find the rest of them and then put them together. You are the only one who can do it, because you have pure heart and power to see them."

Kagome just nod. "I hope I have enaugh power to complete them all."

When her heand was treat up, she stood and smiled at Kaede. "Thank you Kaede-obaa-chan." Then she turned and tried to leave, but Kaede stopped her.

"Don't you won't to stand here a little longer? I think both of you need to rest."

Kagome shook her head. "No, we really have to leave, but thank you anyway." She smiled at older woman. And then she turned up and left. When they was far enaugh from village, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku returned.

"Did you find something?" Kaede asked them.

"Like everytime..... nothing." Sango replied.

Then Inuyasha looked around and smel something strange.

"What the hell happend here?!"

"That's too long story." Kaede replied.

"And who the hell desecrate Kikyo's grave? When I find that man or demon I will kill him with my own hands!" he swore.

"Inuyasha it wasn't he.... but she." Kaede said with a little smile.

"WHAT?!" everyone said with a big surprise.

"Was she demon or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was a miko."

But then Inuyasha started to sniff. It lead him to peace of fabric with blood. "What is it? Whose is the blood?"

"Ah, that's Kagome's blood. She was hurt by demon crow." Kaede said.

"Ka...go...me? who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's name of miko who saved us."

"And who desecrate Kikyo's grave?" Sango asked.

Kaede just nod.

Then Inuyasha left without any world. He rested on branch of tree. He coudn't forgrt the scent of her blood. It was so intoxicating for him. It was like a drug for him. He was so confused. He was very angry at her, but on the other side.... he even didn't know what it was. He then leaned his head against the tree and sighed.

After one week Kagome and Kohaku returned to Naraku. Kagome was a little afraid and she was right. When she told him what happend, that Shokon no Tama was on something about fyfty peaces he looked at her with killing sight. And then he grabbed her by her throat and rised her. She was trying to set free but he was just too strong. And then he threw her against the wall.

She slowly stood up, still lapping for breath. Then she looked at him.

"Iam really sorry, Naraku-sama. I will do everything to find them."

He then turned from her. "Alright, but if you will failed, don't even dare to came back."

* * *

Next morning.......

"Naraku-sama so Iam going."

"You're sure you don't wanna take Kohaku with you?"

"Yes. I don't wanna him to hurt. This will be more safer for him. "

When she turned and wanted to leave, Naraku stopped her. And handed up her a little tube of some blue liguid.

"When you wan't have enaugh power just drink it. It will double up your power."

"Thank you." She took it and left.

* * *

**Yeah I decidet to do from Kaede Kikyo's grandmother. It is maybe a little weird but hey it's my story :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi everyone.**

**I just wanted to notice at upcoming chapters that I will not write out how Kagome found shards. I just will write she already found them. If I write out it, it would be too long and it's not that important in this story. :)**

**Thank you for your attention.**

* * *

And I also wanted to thank kaitlynpope77 for my first review. :)

and again I could apologize (like everytime) for my bad english :)


	5. Meeting Inuyasha

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry for the late update, but I was lately a little too busy. But anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Inuyasha

After one week she already collected 20 shards.

Battle after battle she was closer and closer to village when it all began. Something draw her there. Maybe she just felt guilty for everything she had done. It took her a long time before she could go to that village. When she arrived there, everyone were looking at her and started to whisper. She heared something like "_What is she doing here? She will just bring another demons here_."

And then Sango stood beside her.

"Who are you and why are you supposed to bring demons here?" Sango asked.

Before she could answer Kaede turned up behind her.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Then she turned and looked at her.

"Kaede-obaa-chan." Kagome said with surprice.

"So you are Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her and nod.

"So why are you here?" Kaede asked.

"Iam here to to apologize.... again. I know I did a terrible things to you, so please forgive me."

Kaede smiled and then said. "Like I said before. It's alright. But if you wanted to apologize to Inuyasha, he is not here."

"He left this morning. Nobody know where he is." Sango added.

"You can waite for him if you want." Kaede said.

Kagome smirked and said. "I think this will be alright. I just wanted apologized you. I can visualize what can happen if I met him."

Then Sango went to Kagome. "By the way Iam Sango. Nice to meet you."

Both smiling at each other. And when they arrived to Kaede's home, Kagome met another stranger.

"This is my boyfriend Miroku." Sango said. Kagome and Miroku then shook with their hands.

"Iam Kagome. And I think you already heard what happend when I was there last time." Kagome smiled. Miroku just nod.

After something about an hour, Kagome felt something strange. Very strong demons aura. There should were something about hundred demons. Everyone ran to look what's happening. And she was right, the demons was attacking the village.

"Damn it! Their're after this." Kagome said and pointed at the shards she had as necklace.

"Iam sorry for this. Iam going to lure them away from village." Before could Sango or Miroku said something, she was away.

"Miroku, take these arrows and come with me." Sango said.

"Why?"

"Because she can't do this by herself."

When Kagome was far enaugh, she started to fight. As fast as she could, she fired purifying arrows. But after several minutes she hadn't any. When she looked upon her, many demons were there. But she coudn't kill them. And then when they was almost before her, Sango throw her Hiraikotsu and killed every demons that were trying to attack Kagome. And then even Miroku helped with his wind tunel. First Kagome was surprised, but then she started to smile. "Thank you Sango-chan, Miroku-sama."

Then Sango gave Kagome arrows. "Thank you again." Kagome said.

"Alright we have to separate now. You two stay here and I will go to the forest."

"No, you can't do this alone." Sango said.

"You have to stay here. You have to protect village. I can't stay here. If i will this may never ends."

After this Kagome ran away. Almost every demons went after her. When she was in the forest she tried killed them as fast as she could. But after several minutes she started to loose energy. She then remembered that blue liquid that Naraku gave her. She wanted to use it, but something told her 'Tnat's not the right time. Don't use it!'

She was really tired so she even didn't noticed, demons behind her......

Meanwhile.....

Inuyasha was returning to the village when he smelled demons aura.

'What the hell is going on?!' he thought.

But when he entered the forest he could smell something familiar. Something very intoxicating for him. And then he remembered.

'It's her blood! She must be near.'

Then he ran after that smell and then he hit on her. He saw her, how she was fighting with demons. But then she stopped and didn't move. It looked like she was thinking about something. 'What are you doing you idiot? They will kill you!'

And then he saw the demons how were attacking at her and she didn't noticed it. He really fast ran to her, unsheathe his Tetsusaiga and killed demons. Then he looked at Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Are you an idiot? What did you think you were doing there? They could killed you! You are really an idiot, Kagome."

Then she jumped from him. "How do you know my name?! Who are you?"

"I will be your nightmare, because of what you did to Kikyo's grave!"

"Wait don't tell me you are Inu...yasha."

"What do you think?"

"Look Iam really sorry what happend, but I rally needed that jewel."

"Yeah and that's why you ripped it apart?"

"That was just an incident. I was trying to protect someone who is really important to me. But if you will be happier then hit me. And if not then just move from my way."

When she was about to leave. He grabbed her by arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him.

But then their eyes met and it was like nothing else existed around them in that moment. Her chocolate eyes stared at his golden. Then she felt big stroke at her abdomen and slowly fainted. Inuyasha then catched her.

'Iam sorry for that, but I can't let you go.'

He carried her in his arms till they was in the village.......


	6. First secret kiss

Chapter 5: First (secret) kiss

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, how she was sleeping. (they were alone at Kaede's home)

First she looked like sleeping angel for him. But then she started to shaking and talking from sleep.

'_When she told him what happend, that Shokon no Tama was on something about fyfty peaces he looked at her with killing sight. And then he grabbed her by her throat and rised her. She was trying to set free but he was just too strong.'_

"Please, let me go.... _" _

First Inuyasha thought, that dream was about him, how he hit her. In that moment he felt sadness, that she was scared of him. But then she continued.

"I'm really sorry Naraku-sama, I will do everything to find the rest of that jewel. Please just let me go."

'_And then he threw her against the wall.' _

In that moment she woke up with a long breathe. Then she touched her neck and lapped for breathe.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered.

Kagome stood up, took her bow, still didn't notice Inuyasha behind her. Then something grabbed her hand. She scared and then turned to see Inuyasha.

"You really scared me."

"I was here whole the time. It's not my fault that you didn't notice me."

"Just let me go, please."

"Where are you going?"

"That's not your business."

"Maybe you're right, but if you need help then stay with us, you can help us like we can help you to find that shards."

'You idiot, why did you told this!' he screamed at himself.

"Inu....yasha...." she looked at him with surprised and confused look. "I thought you hate me..."

"Of course I do! I have a lot of outstanding things with you. So it will be better to have you near."

Then he let go Kagome's hand and left her alone.

After several minutes Kagome went after the others. She turned to Inuyasha's direction.

"Alright then, I will stay with you and I will help you to find the shards."

Sango was so happy when she heared that and hugged Kagome.

"Do what you want." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Then turned from her, smiled a little and went away.

"Alright, so tomorow morning we can leave." Miroku said.

That night......

Inuyasha woke up, when Kagome was leaving. He thought she was running away, but when he went after her, he saw her sitting on the ground and looking at the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

She slowly looked at him and nod. He sat next to her and they looked at each other. Kagome then broke silence that was between them for a few minutes.

"I was wondering how did you, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama met? What's that thing that conecting you?"

"We have the same enemy..... demon name Onigumo. He is the one who killed Kikyo and the one who cursed Miroku, that's why he have that Wind tunel in his hand. And he is the one who forsed Sango's brother to kill her family. She was the only one who survived. And what about you? What's your story?"

She then reverted her eyes from his and looked at sky.

"My family was killed by demons, nine years ago. Like Sango-chan I was the only one who survived."

Then she breathed in and continued.

"I saw how my mother was torn apart. I saw how they killed my younger brother and then my father was killed. When they tried to kill even me he saved me."

Inuyasha could feel her sadness and anger.

"HE?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku-sama. He wanted Shikon no Tama and that's why Iam here. It's not like I want that jewel for myself. It's for the man that protected me whole nine years. If that was on me I would never even started to find that jewel."

After several minutes Kagome asked again.

"But if is true, that Shikon no Tama can fill any kind of wishes then why didn't you wished to revive Kikyo?"

But Inuyasha gave her something like 'are you serious' look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do like I never asked you about it."

After few minutes of silence, Inuyasha started to speak.

"Maybe I wasn't..... I'm not sure if I really love her."

"Inuyasha I...."

"Please don't say anything..." he stopped her.

Then they looked at sky. After ten minutes, Kagome slowly leaned her head at his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?" He looked at her, but she was asleep. She looked so cute when she slept, he thought. He carefully took her by chin and kissed her. Then he carried her in his arms back to Kaede's home.

'Why everytime I'm near her I start to act like totally diferent person?' he said to himself.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah Inuyasha you are really weird :)**


	7. Detection

Chapter 6: Detection

It was something about month they left the Shikon no Tama was almost whole. Just only two peaces left, which one of them had Naraku. So they needed to find just only one more.

"Just one more shard and you can see your brother, Sango-chan." Kagome said with smile. Sango returned smile and nod.

'Yeah just only one shard and this whole craziness will end. But that mean I will never see Inuyasha again. Maybe it will be for the best. I think he still hate me. The only thing we do is brawl about anything.' Kagome thought. 'But when I look at him, into his golden eyes..... I think I love him...' She quickly shook that thought from her head.

When she looked at Sango, she could remembered that day when they found out Sango's brother was Kohaku. She was about to faint how she heard about him. Sango was so happy like never before. She wanted to see him as soon as possible, but then Kagome remembered Naraku's words.

"_Alright, but if you will fail, don't even dare to come back." _

She was a little scared of it, so she said them, they will go beyond him when they complete the jewel. But Kagome really didn't know why she was so scared of him. She faced many demons and monsters and that din't scare her that much like this. She thought she was insane.

It was late night.....

Everyone slept, but then Kagome woke up with odd feelings. She stood up and looked aaround her. Everyone seemed to be asleep. She just snaped fingers and created a barrier around them. Kagome just didn't wanted to woke them up because of some odd feelings she she went investigate the area by herself.

After few steps, she stopped and it began clearly to her, she recognised the last shard. She could felt the last shard near her. Then she froze when she felt hot breath against her neck. She even couldn't react, when something took her wrists and held them tightly against her back.

"Too bad you sealed your friends. Now nobody can help you." He whispered into her ears. She could fell demonic aura from him.

"I have enaugh power to defeat you alone!" kagome said and flinged back her head with all of her power and hit him. Then she kicked him from her. Kagome turned around to see hooded man ..... demon.

"Who are you?!" Kagome asked.

"Maybe your murderer...... maybe murderer of your family."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Yes Kagome..... It was me Onigumo....... who killed your family, nine years ago......"

Kagome's eyes widened and filled with anger. Then she snaped fingers again and destroied barrier. In that moment Inuyasha woke up and found out that Kagome wasn't here. Then he could smel familiar acent of demon that everyone know and which they searched whole the time.

Kagome then started to be more and more narky and her body was encompass with something like blue lightnings. Then she throw that lightnings from her hand at him. He dodged blow hit and thrusted her down at ground. He started to strangle her. She rose her hands and placed at his neck, stil lightnings around her. It become stronger and Kagome could feel his skin started to burn.

When Inuyasha and others arrived, they couldn't believed their eyes. Before they could do something, Onigumo let go of Kagome and triing to pull her off of him. But she didn't let him go. But then blood started flow from her nose, because she was tired. She pulled one hand from his neck and burst it in his skin, when the shard was. He screamed out of pain, kicked her out and disappeared. Kagome then looked at her palm and saw the shard she just torned off of him. She stood up, looked at Inuyasha and others and fainted.

That night she had a nightmare .... a nightmare about her fated day. She saw again how her family was killed. And then she saw that demon .... Onigumo. If she wasn't tired she could killed him. She then woke up with scream.

"Finally you woke up, we were so worried." Sango said.

"What the hell happend last night?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know myslef i just found out .... this demon, Onigumo .... killed my family! So Iam sorry for my weak power and body that I wasn't able to kill him." Kagome said.

"It's alright. More important thing is that you're alright." Miroku said.

Then Kagome took shard and combined it with the jewel.

'Just one more, that have Naraku-sama.' she thought.

"It looks like we can return to Kaede's village. We have what we needed." Miroku said.

Kagome shook her head. "No we shall go to Naraku-sama's place. To my home. To see Kohaku-kun." She looked at Sango. Everyone nodded.

After two days of silent travel. Kagome started to realize that maybe she would never see Inuyasha again. She already fully admited that she loved him more thwn she ever imagined, but she didn't know how he felt about her. So that night she wanted to ask him.

"Inuyasha, can I talk with you, _alone_?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

They both went at place neare cliff. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then on the ground.

"Say Inuyasha ..... do you still hate me?"

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. "Maybe ...... maybe not."

"I want trully answear from you. Is there person you really love? And you are sure about it?"

He nodded.

"And who is it?"

'You.' he thought but his answear was different. "Kikyo."

"But before you said you'r not sure about it."

"Yeah but that was before and now is now."

Tears started to ran down Kagome's cheek. When he looked at her his heart sank. She was crying because of him.

"But Inuyasha...." she started to wipe her tears and then continued. "Iam not so selfish like she was. I would never force you to something you really don't want. Like to be a human. I want you to wish .... to be what you really want! Damn it Inuyasha I-I love you." She screamed. Meanwhile Miroku and Sango came. Inuyasha stared at her. His mind screamed. 'Me too Kagome!'

But his pride didn't allowe him to say it. "I don't know what I can answear you at this." That was the only one thing he could say.

"Oh, I see. Then I think it will be better for us .... or for just me to separate. Tomorow morning I will leave alone." Then she looked at Sango. "Iam sorry Sango-chan. But we probably can meer at Kaede-obaa-chan's village. I will take Kohaku-kun with me. So you don't need to worry, you will see him."

Kagome was so confused and hurt that she even didn't notice, something attacked her. She was theown down from the cliff.

"Kagome!!!" was Inuyasha's last word and then he jumped after her. When they fell down Inuyasha hugged her and held her tightly. They both thought this were their last few minutes and they were going to die.


	8. Last words

Chapter 7: Last words

When Inuyasha woke up he had a horrible headache. Then he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome's face. She was asleep. Then he realized, that he had reclined head at her lap. For a few minutes he just stared at her, untill she opened her eyes.

"So you're already awake?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

He then slowly sat and looked at her.

"So you're staying? You're not leaving, right?" he asked.

"I didn't chanded my mind Inuyasha. Iam still leaving. Not now, cause it's too dark and late, but tomorow morning. I just wanted to know you will be alright. And now you're awake and it looks like nothing wrong with you so there is nothing to hold me there." Then she stood.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will go clean myself." And she headed to river near them.

She undressed herself and jumped to water. After a few minutes she heard steps.

"Who's there?" She asked with shocked and angry voice. Then she saw long silver hair and then whole Inuyasha. For a few seconds they looked at each other, but then Kagome realized that she was naked. She covered herself, turned around and screamed at him. "Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Then she heard how he slid into water.

"Go away!!" she screamed again at him.

But then she felt his arms around her. Her eyes widened but she was afraid turn around to see him. She could felt his warm breath at her neck.

"Stay with me. Don't go back to him. Please stay with me." He whispered into her eyer.

"Why could I do this. You said you love her and when I said you that I love you, you couldn't answear me" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know but I lied. I wanted tell you that words, but my pride didn't allow me that. So please let me say it now. I love you Kagome. I loved you from the first time I smeled your blood. I didn't need to see your face to know you are my love for rest of my life."

She turned around to face him. Tears still flowed after her cheeks.

"Inuyasha I-" was the only words she could tell before he kissed her. It was realy passionate kiss. When they broke up, they looked at each other. Then Kagome hugged him and said.

"Me too Inuyasha. I love you too."

And then they started to kiss again.

'I really want to stay with you, but I still owe something to Naraku. But maybe I can forget about it just for tonight.' Kagome thought.

Next morning.....

Kagome lay awake, nude, still holding by him. After what happend last night she knew something. When everything will end, she could stay with Inuyasha. But first she had to return to Naraku. Give him the jewel and then say her goodbye to him. She thought she could do this alone. Go alone there and bring Kohaku back to Sango. She carefully slid out of his embrace. Stood up and started to dress up.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

She froze. "Inuyasha! I–I thought you were asleep."

"So you're going somewhere?" she sighed and was for a moment silent.

"Yes.....but I swear I will come back! It's just..... I think I have to do this alone. I have to bring Kohaku back to Sango-chan."

"You don't want me around you anymore or what?"

"It's not that! I just.....I never thought I could survived and went throw all of this, but thanks to him I and Kohaku-kun survived."

"But that don't clear up why you want to go alone."

"Iam just scared that's all."

Then Inuyasha stood up and hugged her from behind.

"I know, but Iam with you now. You don't need to worry."

"I think you're right." Then she chuckled.

"Maybe you should dress yourself." He blushed a little. "Now you're the one who's right." They started laugh.

After an hour they heared someone screamed at them.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha! Finally we found you." Sango yelled as ran towards Kagome and hugged her. "We're really happy to see you alive." Miroku said.

"So it looks like now is the right moment to go."

"No don't tell me that you want to really leave us Kagome-chan?"

"No.....I mean all of us." Kagome smiled.

"What happend between you two, that Kagome-sama changed her mind?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"A lot of things......"

"Don't tell me that you two....."

"Can't tell anything." He smiled.

"If you two are already done with talking, we could go." Kagome interrupted them.

After two weeks they finally reached their destination. When Kagome saw Naraku, she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Iam already home Naraku-sama."

"I knew you can do it."

"But if they didn't help me I would be dead now." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and others.

"Iam going to find Kohaku-kun so please waite here."

She ran into house to find Kohaku.

"Kohaku-kun!" she started to cry when she saw him.

"Kagome-onee-chan, welcome home." He said with a big smile. They ran towards each others and hugged.

"I missed you so much." Kagome said.

"me too."

"I have a great news for you. With me came even your sister. Your true sister."

"My....sister? I have sister?"

"She really loves you and didn't forget about you. Come, maybe when you see her your memory will come back."

But then they heared strong swipes.

'Whats going on?' Kagome thought.

When they ran out of the house, Kagome saw how Inuyasha knocked Naraku towards her. He fell beside her. Blood ran out of his lips.

"Naraku-sama!" she screamed and kneeled nex to him. "Naraku-sama are you alright?"

He then opened eyes and looked at her.

"He tried to kill me." And fainted again. Kohaku ran after Kagome. She stood up and looked at him. Then she hid him behind her. She looked at Inuyasha with a verry angry face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kagome it's not like it looks like..."

"Don't even try to tell me he was the one who attacked you! Because it's not fucking true!"

"It is tru Kagome-chan. He attacked us."

"Shut up! I shouldn't trust you from the begining. Maybe you're not even Kohaku-kun's sister."

"How you can say that?"

Then Kagome felt ho Kohaku squeezed her hand. She faced him. "It's alright. You don't need to worry."

Naraku then stood up. "Are you alright Naraku-sama?" Kagome asked.

"A little weak, but alright."

"You freak, don't even dare to talk to her!" inuyasha yelled and ran towards him, ready to to attack. But Kagome stood beside Naraku and kicked Inuyasha from him. "If you want to kill him, then you have to get through me!"

"Kagome.....what are you talking about? It's not like you."

"Then you just don't know me."

Then Naraku handed Kagome the katana.

"Kohaku-kun get back!" Kagome said and then looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't wanna fight with you."

"You have no choice."

Then she attacked him. She didn't want to hurt him but her mind was filled by anger. When she knocked him down and he fell at his back staring at her. When she was about to stab him, she then realized what she was doing. Tears started to flow against her cheeks.

"Iam sorry.....Iam sorry Inuyasha." She whispered.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him!" Naraku yelled at her.

"I-I can't!"

Then Kagome felt hot breath at her neck. Whrn she turned around, Naraku grabbed her by throat.

"What....what are you......doing Naraku-sama?" she spoke as she was lapping for breath.

"Why didn't you fulfil my command?"

"I-I just......can't.......please........let me......go."

"Let her go Onigumo!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Kagome noticed something like scar on Naraku's neck. She realized what it was. Burn flash.....

"Onigumo...." Was the only word she could tell before everything went black.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It looks like our little princess don't wanna hear you. How it is Inuyasha? How it is to watch another woman you love is dying? But don't worry her's death will be quick and painless."

Then he desepear with Kagome and even with Kohaku........

* * *

**Next will be last chapter. Till then bye. :) **


	9. Only the strongest will survive

Chapter 8: Only the strongest will survive (final chapter)

When Kagome opened eyes, she spotted Naraku. She tried to attacked him, but she soon enaugh detected that she was tied.

"So you really are Onigumo!"

"Iam Naraku, but someone call me by that name."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To defeat everyone who mean threat for me."

"Threat? What are you talking about?"

"Like Inuyasha and the others. But I think you realized by yourself that he is really pretty strong."

"But if you want to kill them, then why didn't you killed them straight?"

"To make them suffer."

"And what about me? Why didn't you kill me nine years ago? Why that pretence?"

"I really wanted to kill you, but when you used your true power, I knew you would be my perfect slave. I just needed you to trust me. And then you killed for me....."

"Then every demons I ever killed were innocence?"

"If you want to think that, then yes they were innocence. And thank you for that jewel, it really helped me." He smirked.

"Where is Inuyasha and the others?"

"You don't need to worry about them. You will see them tomorow, when the final battle will come." He stopped for a minute and then continued. "You have two choices. Protect your love and fight against me. Or protect your family and fight with me."

"My family? What are you talking about? _You_ killed my family nine years ago!"

"Yeah, but with Shikon no Tama I can bring your family back. I give you time till tomorow. Choose your option carefully." Then he untied her and left.

* * *

Next morning was everything ready for the fight. The begining only depended upon Kagome's choice.

She looked at Kohaku and hugged him.

"You know what you have to do, right Kohaku-kun?" she whispered and he nodded.

Then she ran towards Inuyasha and kissed him. He could felt how she started to cry. When they broke the kiss Kagome said. "You know that I-I love you.....so Iam sorry." She stepped back and looked at both Naraku and Inuyasha.

"I-I choose......I choose my family."

"What? What does it mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"That mean, she will fight against you Inuyasha."

"What? Kagome what are you doing?"

Naraku stepped close to Kagome and embraced her.

"It's too late Inuyasha, she will kill you and you can't do anything with it."

"You're right Naraku. It's too late." Kagome said. "But for you!" then she pierced her hand through his chest, pulled the jewel out and kicked him out. He screamed out of pain.

"Kohaku-kun NOW!! Run!!" she screamed. Kohaku ran towards Sango. Kagome looked at Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha. Take it." And threw it to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't forget what I told you about your wish."

She smiled at him. "Goodbye....."

Then she snapped her fingers and made up a barrier around her and Naraku.

"Kagome don't do it!" Inuyasha screamed but she already didn't hear it.

She took out a little tube with blue liquid.

'Now is that time to use it.' something told her. She quickly drunk it and Naraku started to laugh.

"You naive idiot. You really thought I could gave you something that double up your power? It will kill you."

"Don't worry I knew that from the begining."

First wave of pain appeared and Kagome kneeled on the groun, trying to stand that pain. But with second wave not only bigger pain appeared but even blue lightnings surrounded her body. Slowly she stood up and went towards him.

"If I have to die, then I will take you with me!!"

She hugged him and both of them started to scream out of pain. She could feel how their skin burned because of that lightnings. Even bloody tears flowed agains her cheeks.

When she felt her death is near, she saw her whole life. Memories were coming back. When her memories come to Inuyasha, she knew that was the end.

'This life wasn't long, but long enaugh to find something I really love.......I love you Inuyasha.' she thought and everything went black. Then they just blew up.

That was the end for both of them......

Inuyasha could't beliveve that just happend.

But then Kohaku recall something Kagome told him.

Back to yesterday.......

"_Kohaku-kun, please when everything ends give this letter to Inuyasha."_

"_But why don't you give it to him yourself?"_

"_Because I already will not be there. Please just give it to him."_

"_No please, don't do it Kagome-onee-chan. You said you will be here for me, to protect me" then she started to cry._

"_That's why Iam doing this! To protect you and everyone else. Just don't forget that I love you and I always will....."_

"_And something else, when I will tell you to run, you have to run to your sister, to Sango-chan...."_

* * *

"Inuyasha-san? I think that letter is for you." Kohaku said and handed Inuyasha letter.

"What is it?"

"Kagome-onee-chan told me, when everything ends I have to give you this."

"Ka-Kagome? Thank you...." he took the letter and went away. When was finally alone he opened it and started read.

"_If you read this Inuyasha...... that mean I have to be post mortem. I just want you to know one thing. I didn't die like a traitor. I didn't betrayed you. I did this to protect everyone. I had to choose him to confuse him. So you don't need to fear of him anymore._

_This is maybe a little bit harder then I thought, but you don't need to worry my soul will rest in peace. Because I already revenged my family. I did even your revenge._

_Please don't waste your wish. Wish what you really want._

_Before I end this letter and even my life, I want to tell you two things. I don't force you to remember me or even forgive me for that, but I always loved you._

_So goodbye."_

He could feel his tears on face.

'I have nothing to forgive you about.....Kagome.'

Then he looked at Shikon no Tama.

'I want just only one thing. I want you to come back to me.'

"I wish to bring Kagome back to life."

The jewel started to shine. And then Kagome appeared beside him. He kneeled nex to her and took her to his arms. She opened eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me you're dead too." She said.

"Of course not. But I wished to bring you back to life."

"What did I tell you! You should wish what you really want!"

"Yeah and that was what i did. I really love you and I couldn't stand if you were dead."

She then smiled at him. "Inuyasha............thank you."

* * *

**I really had fun with you guys. Maybe it was a little bit crazier with my english, but I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it too.**

**Yeah, yeah you got me. Yesterday I was watching Galerians: Rion so that scene when Kagome "dies" is inspirated from that. For better picture you can look at this video. (just put youtube before it. Sorry I **

**couldn't gave here whole website.) .com/watch?v=z-3XDio2RhI**

**(hope it will work)**

**Whole story and even name was inspirated from song – Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamins**

**You can find it here. (just put youtube before it.) .com/watch?v=IvNBRpsU9B4**

**(with....my......video. But when someone ask you didn't hear that from me.)**

**Right now I am working on my another fanfic, I don't know name yet, but it will be with Resident Evil.**

**Ok I rather will end it or I will do from myself even bigger idiot than I look now. :)**

**Ok bye.......or till next time.**


End file.
